


The Foxhole

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Dean Still Hasn’t Forgiven Castiel, Guilty Dean Winchester, Guilty Sam Winchester, It’s Just He Gets Angry At The Same Time, M/M, Peacemaker Michael, Pre-Slash, Pregnant Michael (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Michael (Supernatural), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The last person they expect to show up at the bunker, seeking sanctuary, is Michael.Who’s still wearing Adam.And who, somehow, is pregnant.Dean is against letting Michael in, but he gets to stay anyway and that might just be what this hurt little family needs.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	The Foxhole

**Author's Note:**

> You maybe don’t need to squint too much to see that in this story Dean and Cas are either broken up, or the events this season have been a major stumbling block in them getting together, but it is a hopeful, happy ending.

Long after his humans have gone to bed, Cas sits up in the library, working his way through the stack of tomes beside him.

So far, all their plans to take care of his father have proven fruitless; it’s comfort that Chuck’s attempts to take care of them have been just as successful, but it also feels like waiting for the inevitability of one side or the other ‘getting lucky’ as Dean had put it.

And there’s as much chance (too much) of that being God as not.

Cas isn’t prepared to lose his family on a whim of fate.

He isn’t prepared to lose them at all, or let this world perish because his father is petty and a poor loser.

But those are grand ideals; making them a reality is going to take more than determination.

It’s going to take a sound, workable strategy and Cas is going to sit there and research and plan until he can find one.

He’s so deep in concentration that he doesn’t hear the banging at the door, not at first.

It’s only when there’s a thump powerful enough to make the table tremble, and knock off the top book from the heap he grabbed from the shelves, that he realises someone is outside.

Wanting in.

He draws his angel blade and moves carefully up the stairs, trying to get a feel for who or what is out there, but it’s difficult.

He can’t pin it down, as if it’s more than just one person, but their presence is all mingled, a confusing mix.

Cas leans closer to the door, not pleased at the prospect of having to open up to find out who it is, but then he hears a voice.

One he hasn’t heard in a long while.

“Castiel? Brother. It’s me. Please...I need your help. Let me in.”

++

The ring of fire is almost incandescent, but Dean doubts anybody will blame him for using extra holy oil.

When they came up against Lucifer, he just sneered at their traps. Course, that wasn’t in the bunker, where they have some magical protection built in, but Dean’s taking no chances.

They haven’t seen the archangel since he took a tumble into the pit, and Dean isn’t expecting him to be all pally with them.

But it’s been just as long since they saw Adam, and even if that’s not actually him standing there, it brings that old guilt hot and sour up into Dean’s chest.

“What do you want?”

Michael doesn’t look at him. He looks at Cas, and Dean seethes. He’s clearly going to play the family card, like he isn’t wearing Dean’s _half-brother_.

He doesn’t pay any mind to the voice that says maybe he isn’t trying that approach with Dean because Dean left his brother behind.

“I need sanctuary. A place to stay until it’s safe for me to leave again.”

Sam trades a worrying look with Dean. They had figured Michael was probably out and about, but if he’s here, one of the two most powerful archangels in existence, seeking help and asylum from them, it says a lot about what’s going on.

“There’s no room at the inn,” Dean snaps, and Sam elbows him.

He gets what Sam’s thinking. That an archangel in need could be a friend indeed, or at least a resource they can exploit.

All the same, Dean isn’t for trying to put a leash on a pit viper, thanks anyway.

“Why?” Cas says. It sounds like he’s almost considering it, and Dean sends him a sharp prayer not to get fooled, and to remember this is a decision they’ll be making together (even if he plans to veto Cas if he gets the crazy notion of letting his murdering psycho big brother stay the night).

He feels a kind of mental _nudge_ in return, and glares at Cas’s back. No, he will _not_ shut up or butt out, but before he can say anything, Michael answers.

He opens the coat he’s wearing, lets it slip from his shoulders, and stands there for them to stare at him.

There’s no mistaking the swelling of his belly, too rounded, too low, to be anything other than what it is, what it has to be.

Dean couldn’t speak then if his life depended on it, because even though he’s not about to deny what his eyes and brain clearly agree on, there’s still part of him that balks at it.

Cas glances back at him and Sam, and Dean is still frozen in place when Sam answers for them.

“Yeah. Yeah, you can stay.”

++

They argue. Holy fuck, do they argue.

They leave Michael downstairs, secured, but Dean figures there’s no way their voices haven’t carried and he doesn’t care.

He doesn’t pull his punches, because they should have talked about this before Sam decided to offer one of Chuck’s biggest brats room and board.

Sam is frustratingly reasonable.

If Michael is here for help, coming to his and his father’s greatest enemies, then it means he could now also _be_ one of his father’s greatest enemies.

Dean counters by reminding Sam of a little story called the Trojan Horse, and that the city of Troy fell shortly thereafter, in case there was maybe some kind of connection.

He hopes Sam doesn’t go there, but of course, he does, mentioning Kelly and Cas hasn’t had a whole lot to say up until then but after that he doesn’t utter a damn word and Dean kind of wants to kick his brother’s ass.

If it were that simple, yes, having a powerful archangel and a probably just as powerful baby angel on their side could maybe be what swings this in their favour.

But this archangel was happy to burn the world on the say so of his absentee dad who, it turns out, was not absentee but watching all of the shit go down from the wings.

Just because Michael got himself knocked up changes nothing, but it does bring Adam back to mind, and that is his body sporting a baby bump, and Dean kind of wants to know how Adam feels about all this.

If Adam’s still in there.

Problem is, Adam might have some feelings on other subjects and Dean doesn’t know if he’s ready to hear them.

++

Sam takes the first shift, carrying a chair down to the dungeon, and a book he probably won’t read, and settles down in the hall, just outside the door.

If it turns out this is some kind of trick, Sam can yank the door closed before Michael can get to him, and they’ve dialled up the wards on that particular room to the point where Cas is sure his big brother could be contained.

But he still has to be watched, and Sam wants the chance to find out all he can about what’s going on.

It’s just kind of hard to talk to him when it’s Adam who’s speaking, even if they’re not his words.

Still, he and Dean agreed to get Cas to take the last shift, to give him some time to adjust to this. It’s not that they don’t trust him, but the last time they were in a similar situation, Cas was…vulnerable, and he is still not in a good place over Jack.

Sam kind of shares his brother’s fear of somebody taking Cas from them again, and maybe that’s not fair to the angel but there it is.

There’s only the three of them now, and they want to keep it that way.

Michael seems content to just stand in the centre of the circle, looking out at him, and Sam feels immediately guilty.

He’s pregnant; he could probably use a chair.

But Dean was adamant: nothing goes into that circle, because there was every chance Michael could use it like a weapon or try to extinguish the fire with it.

He’ll just have to suck it up.

“You’ve got questions,” Michael says.

Sam hasn’t really been reading, more just half staring at the book while keeping an eye on the trapped archangel and trying to work out how to come at him.

But clearly the direct approach is favoured. He closes the book and sets it on the floor.

“Have you spoken to God?”

Michael huffs at him. “Don’t you mean Chuck Shurley?”

There’s a look of utter disgust that crosses his face, there and gone, too powerful to be faked, Sam reckons. Of course, Michael wouldn’t know. He went into the pit way before Chuck revealed himself for who he was.

Getting out of jail to find your dad set you up to kill your brother out of a desire for drama and then hid in plain sight to watch….

Yeah.

Sam knows John would never win any parenting awards, but fuck, Cas’s dad has to be the absolute worst.

“He kick you to the kerb?” He doesn’t ask it unkindly.

Michael looks away, jaw set. Sam figures there’s more to be said, there, but the hurt and shame and _confusion_ are still radiating off of the angel, and Sam’s convinced then more than ever that this is for real.

Michael must have gone to Chuck and either was so horrified at who his dad turned out to be, that he left. Or Chuck for whatever reason, refused shelter and protection for his favoured son and turned him out.

And here Michael is as a result.

“How did you….”. He waves towards Michael’s belly. 

“None of your business,” the angel snaps. But then he sighs, as if realising he might need to maintain their good will. “It’s...complicated.”

And even though Sam promised himself he wouldn’t ask, he can’t help it. Because it isn’t just _Cas’s_ brother standing there.

“Is Adam….”

There’s a sudden softness in Michael’s face and it tells Sam a whole hell of a lot in that just moment.

“Yes.”

++

Dean doesn’t say a damn word to Michael, even after Sam’s filled him in on what he learned. He is not going to view the guy as anything but a dangerous weapon that might go off and take them all out.

For all they know, Chuck’s now successfully planted a bomb in the bunker, and no amount of wards will save them from that.

He sits there, glaring into the dungeon, and tries to figure out ways to convince Sam that Michael has to go.

Cas….As far as Dean’s concerned, he doesn’t get a say. He’s off balance right now, and this is too similar to the situation with Kelly and Jack for his reasoning to be trusted. (And Dean still doesn’t fully trust him, not after it all, not to make some dumb ass decision, or get brainwashed and kidnapped, or get himself or them killed).

No. This is between he and Sam, and he’ll find a way to bring Sam around.

He tries to ignore that it would mean kicking their actual brother out too. Who even knows if Adam is really alive in there?

Are they supposed to believe it just because Michael got all dew-eyed and told Sam so?

Angels lie.

Even theirs. Direct, by omission, because their dad fucked up their heads and left them thinking it was okay to tell a little porkie for the greater good even if that little porkie then got people killed. 

“You, and Castiel…. There’s some tension between you.”

Yeah? No fucking shit, Sherlock.

“Let me check...no, not your business. Shut up and count the bricks in there, or something.”

Michael glares at him. “There’s nothing to do. Are you really going to keep me in here? For how long? Until you persuade your brother to cast me out? Even against the wishes of mine?”

Sneaky fucker. Dean doesn’t know if Michael’s somehow managing to read him, or if he’s been eavesdropping or he’s just that canny, but either way it sparks Dean’s temper and he’s on his feet.

He stops just shy of the door, though, because he’s not an idiot.

“Don’t think for one second that I trust you,” Dean says. “Or that I won’t kill you if you try anything to hurt them.”

He can tell from Michael’s face that the archangel believes him, and his hands…

They drop to cover his stomach.

It’s instinctive; Dean wants so hard to believe it’s just orchestrated like the rest of this fucking farce, but if there’s one thing he’s good at, it’s reading people.

That’s a skill that’s got hyper developed the past ten or so years, between a little brother hiding blood addictions, and a dumbass angel that still doesn’t get he is _not_ allowed to keep secrets because they invariably get him or somebody else killed.

Michael is scared of him, but not for himself.

Dean feels like he just got drenched in ice cold water. He backs up, notices he knocked the chair over, and rights it.

Shoves it back further to leave a few more feet between himself and the dungeon and the angel trapped inside.

And sends Sam a text that they need to have a talk before Cas takes over guarding their _guest_.

++

It’s not the argument it was before; it’s hushed, the two of them at the end of the hall, but still near enough to know if Michael tries anything.

Dean’s not convinced he will, but he’s also not convinced it’s safe to have him roaming the corridors freely.

“Well, we can’t just keep him standing 24/7 in a ring of fire until he gives birth, Dean. And we need to talk about that, as well.”

Dean isn’t sure how they’ve gone from him wanting to persuade Sam to get rid of the asshole in their dungeon to how to accommodate said asshole with a mind to his condition.

And it’s kind of suddenly hit Dean that pregnant people don’t stay pregnant, which means at some point…

It’s also that Michael’s a pregnant _guy_ (in his brother’s body, that little nugget hasn’t gotten away from him either.) 

“You make it sound like we’re keeping him.”

Sam turns the puppy eyes on him and hell, no, Dean is not giving in just because his brother lets his eyes go damp and his face a little sad.

++

Cas is there when they break the news that Michael can stay and, since they’ve managed to come up with a metal cuff Michael will wear that dampens down his powers, he can come out of the dungeon.

++

The next few weeks don’t go slow.

Michael is more than willing to help them take down his and Cas’s dad, and Dean senses it’s not entirely because they’re putting him up.

He can’t help but wonder what happened when Michael tracked down his dad. Did he get the same rude awakening that Cas did?

Did Chuck take Michael in and then cast him out? Did Michael immediately go off at him because he’d spent years trapped in Hell on what turns out to be a whim of his father’s?

Dean wonders how it feels to find out the tiny mud apes weren’t to blame for everything, and that he and Lucifer nearly killed a few billion people because of their daddy issues.

Especially when their daddy turned out to be the worst fucking person in the entire universe.

It’s as if Michael’s passion to do things his dad’s way, to fulfill some stupid prophecy, have been redirected into protecting the world he was content to destroy now he knows how things really are.

Maybe he just wants a world for his kid, his family to grow up safe in.

Maybe he wants to make amends.

Dean understands, and it’s hard to stay mean now that he does.

And one night, Michael sitting quietly in the library when Dean gets up because he still can’t sleep, the archangel points out that, while he’s desire to interfere in private matters, it doesn’t seem fair that he’s been forgiven for all he did, and yet…

Castiel has not.

And Dean doesn’t know how Michael knew but after spending a night offloading to the angel that once wanted to wear him like a suit of armour, he realised Michael was right.

++

Dean looks at Sam and Sam looks at him, and there’d be something funny about them both standing there in the hall like expectant dads if it wasn’t so serious.

Cas has shut the infirmary doors on them, and warned them to stay out there until he said otherwise.

There was some chance of the baby demonstrating his or her true form, and he wasn’t about to see them both blinded.

So they stayed where he told them, waiting, listening to the muffled cries from inside, trying not to worry because Cas had this.

But it’s been hours, and then the next cry they hear is different.

It’s louder, shriller, and they straighten up as Cas opens the door and comes out.

“A little boy,” he says, and Dean grins and laughs, and then nudges Sam and pulls Cas into a hug.

They’re...yeah, all three of them, they’re uncles.

And Cas carefully, reluctantly, extricates himself from Dean’s grasp to smile softly up at him, and then at Sam.

“And there’s someone who wants to speak to you.”

Dean shoots Sam a puzzled look. He doubts the baby, half archangel or not, is up to speech yet, at least not verbal English, which just leaves his daddy.

“Michael doesn’t have to keep thanking us,” he says. They’ve moved past that.

Cas shakes his head.

“Someone _else_.”

Dean feels the colour drain from his face when he looks at Sam, and sees his brother is just as shaken.

Cas opens the door for them, and encourages them both gently inside, before closing the door over behind them.

The person pushing themselves a little more upright on the infirmary cot isn’t an archangel; he’s too loose, tired, but even so he stretches like it’s been a while.

And then he looks at them, and it isn’t Michael, that’s for sure.

“Adam?” Sam stops so sudden that Dean almost knocks him forward. “Adam, are you...Is Michael…”

“In here,” Adam says. “He wanted…. He thought I deserved some time to talk to you both, now it’s over, and to introduce you to our son.”

The way he says it, Dean figures he doesn’t mean theirs just because they’re sharing a body.

Interesting.

He nudges Sam forward, and yeah, it’s awkward as fuck because they didn’t exactly part on the best of terms, and it’s not like they did too much for him since (there was nothing they could do, and he hopes Adam knows that).

But then Adam grins at them, and reaches for the baby in the bassinet next to the infirmary cot.

“How about you meet your nephew? And then...then we can talk.”


End file.
